Hershey Kisses
by MissNothing287
Summary: What happens when England turns America into a girl? Disaster, that's what. :     main Pairings: BelgiumxFem!America, FrUK, NetherlandsxSwitzerand
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is disliked's prizefic for being the hundredth reviewer in 'Letters to Belgium', so now he can stop bugging me about it. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Bruder, what is this horrible stuff doing in my house?" Belgium says, eyeing the large bar of Hershey's chocolate that was lying on top of her granite countertop.<p>

"I don't know, the burger moron probably left it here when he came to bitch about something." The Netherlands says, looking up from the newspaper that he was, for some reason that Belgium really didn't want to know, reading.

"Ugh, does that hypocritical porc ever stop bloody nagging us? I'm going to go and return this shit to him. See you later Lars." Belgium says, grabbing her purse and dropping the bar of chocolate in it.

"Okay Bel, you go and do that." Netherlands says, not even glancing at her.

Belgium ignores him and walks out to her car, phone at hand.

"I need tickets for the next flight to America." she says.

"But, ma'am the next flight leaves in five minutes!" a panicked voice says.

"Perfect, make sure that they know that I am coming and have my tickets ready." Belgium says, snapping her phone shut before the man could object.

When she reached the airport, she is immediately escorted to her flight by some of the staff. She sat in first class, and simply stared out the window throughout the entire flight. When the plane finally landed, she quickly went through airport security. There was a taxi waiting outside for her. **(Yes I realize that it would take more then one flight to get from Brussels, Belgium to Washington, but oh well!)**

She told the cabbie dude the address of America's house and ignored his attempts to talk with her. When they finally arrived at the huge house, she threw a couple of hundred dollar bills at him and jumped out of the car. The cab sped away. She stood in front of the large house for a moment before walking up to the porch. She reaches under the flower pot and pulls out a small silver key.

"Mien Gott, Americans are so predictable." she mutters, shaking her head as she opens the door. It looks like a couple of tornadoes had swept through the place. Tony was walking through the house with a broom and dustpan.

"Damn it, you go and fucking make America stop PMSing!"Tony says grumpily, glaring at Belgium.

"Umm... where is he?" Belgium asks.

"She! He is a she, damn it! A dude can't wreck their own house like this! Go and fucking fix her!" Tony screams.

"Umm, that's a tad sexsist, but I'll see what I can do. But you have to tell me where _she_ is." Belgium says, now completely and hopelessly confused.

"Upstairs, damn it!" Tony screams.

"Alright, thanks." Belgium yells from the top of the stairs. She looks down the hallway, wondering which door had America hidden behind it.

"_What a thrill..._

_With darkness and silence through the night_

_What a thrill..._

_I'm searching and I'll melt into you_

_What a fear..._

_But your so Supreme..." _A soft voice sings from behind the last door on the left.

Belgium walks up to the door curiously, and she opens it to see a blonde woman sitting on a large bed with her eyes closed, and tears flowing gently down her face.

"Are you okay?" Belgium asks softly, for the woman had stopped singing and had begun to bawl loudly.

The woman's eyes opened immediately, searching for the speaker. Her eyes landed on Belgium.

"Belgium? What are you doing here?" she asks, her sky blue eyes widening. Belgium gasps as she realizes that this woman has the exact same eyes as America.

"Alfred? Is that really you?" Belgium asks, gasping in horror when the blonde girl nods her head slowly. "What the hell happened?"

"Iggy happened." America says, her eyes narrowing.

"Arthur turned you into a girl? Seriously?" Belgium says, and then collapses to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" America screams.

"Arthur gave you boobs." Belgium gasps before falling into another fit of giggles. America stared at her for a minute before beginning to laugh too.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try and make this just around four chapters. And reviews would be appreciated: Invisible waffles to the peoples who review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, it's been forever since I've updated this. Don't patronize me. XP Well here it is:**

* * *

><p>After the two girls recovered from there giggle-fest Belgium remembered why she had originally come over to America's house. She gets up and walks to the door, leaning over to pick up her purse. America watched her curiously, uncomfortably stretching her back, attempting to figure out how to deal with the new weight on her chest.<p>

"Hey, what should I call you now that you're a chick?" Belgium asks has she fishes around in her purse for the offending bar of chocolate.

"I don't know…" America tilts her head in thought, tapping her jaw with her finger.

"How about… Amy?" Belgium says, pausing in her search to help America in her search for a name.

"No, that's to Iggy-ish."

Belgium giggles and goes back to pondering.

"Ooh! I know! Amelia!" America shouts happily after a moment.

"Alright…" Belgium says slowly.

"What's wrong with it?" Amelia asks, her face falling.

"Nothing! It's fine, I like it!" Belgium says quickly,receiving a huge smile from Amelia who jumped up and began to jump and clap for a moment before grimacing and grabbing her breast.

"Oww!" She says.

Belgium giggles and looks at the pouting nation, immediately realizing her problem.

"You're not wearing a bra, are you Amelia?"She asks, already knowing the answer.

"No… should I be?" The clueless nation asks curiously.

"Ja, it would be a good idea in order to keep your breast from moving around so much. Let me call Canada and ask her if she could bring you one. She should be your size." Belgium says, whipping out her cellphone and texting Canada.

**_Chocolatechick28: Hey Maple, Artie turned Alfred into a chick, would you bring her some clothes? None of mine'll fit her._**

**_HockeyHottie07: WHAT? _**

**_Chocolatechick28: Alfred is now a chick. She needs clothing. Meaning bras. Bring them to her house now._**

**_HockeyHottie07: Alright, I'm on my way. Just, make sure she stays there._**

**_Chocolatechick28: Kk. Thanks May!_**

"She's on her way, and I swear to mein Gott I will murder you if you ask who she is. By the way Amelia, why exactly did you leave _this thing _in my home?" Belgium says, pulling out the chocolate from her purse with the tips of her fingers, her cat green eyes narrowing.

"Oh, that? I forget…" Amelia says.

"Just take the damned thing, it's been contaminating my new purse since I left Europe." Belgium says, throwing it to Amelia's.

"Don't throw it! Amelia cries out, catching the chocolate easily.

"Why not? If I recall correctly you're the one that bathed in melted chocolate at one point."

"And I regret it everyday. How was I supposed to know how hot it would be?" Amelia says, shuddering at the memory.

Belgium facepalms and chooses to let the moronic comment slip.

"Alright, whatever. Why don't we watch a movie or something while we wait for Maple. I can make some bacon-cheese fries for us." Belgium says, her stomach rumbling.

"And hotdogs?" Amelia asks eagerly, smiling happily at the thought of food.

"Sure, whatever." Belgium says, walking downstairs to the kitchen, somehow knowing exactly where it is. Amelia follows happily, sliding down the stair rails instead of walking down the stairs.

Amelia watches Belgium walk through the blue hallway into her large kitchen, hopping over a broken vase that was at one point holding gorgeous red poppies. Amelia's eyes get teary as she remembers how she had been planning to give them to Arthur before walking in on him and that moronic Frog-faced Frenchman proposing their love for one another, while unintentionally breaking the American's heart. Amelia wipes her eyes angrily, stomping girlishly to the living room to pick out a movie.

_40 minutes later_

__"Turn the fuck around! He's right behind you dumb-ass!" Belgium screams at the TV as the blonde girl's throat is slashed open by the psychopath. Amelia screams, digging her nails into Belgium's already clawed-half-to-death arm.

Canada pokes Amelia's arm, again trying to get the nation's attention. Amelia shrieks again, jumping up and points a gun at Canada, who easily knocks the gun out of her hand.

"Amelia, chill it's just Maple." Belgium says, grabbing Amelia's arm and smiling at Canada.

"Oh… sorry sis, you just shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Amelia says, blushing at her twin who just stares at her.

"Mon Dieu… you're a girl," Maple says, finally snapping out of her shock and shakily holds out a light blue bag stuffed with clothes, "I brought the stuff Léa."

"Yeah…" Amelia says, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly before taking the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter Amelia gets to learn how to put on bra! Exciting stuff~ XD Oh, and the name Léa was on this list for most popular names for girls in Belgium, so yeah. Reviewing is always appreciated. <strong>


	3. STOP SOPA

As I'm sure you all know by now, SOPA is at it again. In two days they will be attempting to pass an amendment that will ban all fan fictions, fanart, and other things of that nature from the internet in the US. As a citizen, I will no longer be allowed to post and update my stories. There is a petition online at .gov, it is labeled "Stop SOPA 2014." We need nearly 21,000 more signatures by Wednesday. Please, please sign it and make all of your friends and followers sign it as well.

Much love,

Belgium287


End file.
